Her Determination
by Sawada Kyoko
Summary: "If it means that I had to sacrifice all my friends for the sake of power, it will be unworthy for me! Tsu-kun… onii-chan… everyone, they make me strong! I love the wonderful family of mine, Vongola. I love my friends and Tsu-kun! I am Sasagawa Kyoko, a part of the Vongola family and I'm the proud and strong fiancée of the Neo Vongola Primo!"


**Her Resolve**

"We can give you everything you want." The voice said to her, sly and tempting.

"Power, wealth and fame. Just join us. Join us and you'll get everything you wanted." Honey brown eyes stared at the man who pulled his hand out to her. She opened her mouth, wanting to reject him politely, but he stopped her by talking again.

"Think about this over again, Sasagawa Kyoko. Your life may be depended on your answer some day. Not to offend you in anyway, but you are weak compared to your other friends. You are weak compared to Neo Vongola Primo and his guardians, and you can't defend yourself with martial art just like your friend, Miura Haru."

"How does that not offended me?" Kyoko asked with a clearly displeasure frown, even though deep down, she knew it was true. She was weak compared to all her friends. Sure, she was stronger than any average women since she could still protect herself after learning a few martial art techniques from her best friend, but in real mafia world? Compared to her friends, she couldn't even hurt a fly. Compared to them, she was useless. Compared to them, she was just a burden for everyone.

Compared to them, she was nothing. Absolutely, clearly nothing. And she knew that. Why did she have been born without any talent in fighting? Why couldn't she have been born with a sky flame, just like Tsuna? Why couldn't she be strong? Why? Why?

_No… Kyoko. Do not wish that you were never glad to able to know Tsu-kun! Without him… onii-chan and the others, you would truly be nothing! They had helped you so many times, and they are always willing to protect you even if you are weak! No… you are strong… you are strong… just in your own way._ A small voice whispered in her head, trying to cheer herself up.

"I'm… not… weak…" she whispered with a broken tone.

"Don't speak like that!" A voice roared out in anger. Her head turned around, and her honey brown orbs widened when she saw a familiar figure standing right in front of the oak door. She is confused and she blinked her eyes to show it off to the brunette.

"Don't you speak that way. I know what you are thinking about, Kyoko. I can feel it. Don't let what he said get to you. You're strong, Kyoko-chan! And anyone who said you are weak will just have to see how strong you truly are!"

Kyoko stared at him before looking away. "Tsu-kun… please shut up."

Tsuna stared at her in bewilderment. "H-huh?"

The orange haired girl gritted her teeth before exclaimed. "I know that I'm weak! There's no use of you to try and comfort me! I'm not strong… I… I know! I'm weak… compared to you… compared to onii-chan… compared to Haru-chan… compared to everyone in the family!"

"Kyoko, you don't have to able to fight to be strong. You're strong in your own way! Do you realize it? When everyone was feeling down, when Haru had break down and cry, you're the only one who can still held up your brightest smile and tried to cheer everyone up! What will everyone do if we lose you?!"

Kyoko looked away; her eyes were covered by her orange bangs as she bites down on her lips hard, refusing to believe in Tsuna's words.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, we are still waiting for you answer." The older Mafioso said, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Kyoko balled her hands into fists and whispered in a quiet tone. "You say I'll get power, huh? How much?"

The Mafioso's smirk widened. "More than you can dream of. You will be even stronger than the Neo Vongola Primo and any of his guardians if you decided to leave Vongola and join my family! I will transform you from an unpolished stone into a shining gem! And at that time, you'll be invincible!"

"Invincible…" Kyoko murmured, her eyes were still covered by her bangs.

Tsuna stared at her in shock. She wasn't really considering of accepting the man's offer, did she? "K-Kyoko…."

The orange haired girl ignored her fiancé call as she fiddled with the soft fabric of her dress this time. "If so… I'll no longer need to be compared by everyone. No longer I'll be pushed behind and only to be a burden for anyone… No one will dare to harm me neither."

The Mafioso was certain now that he had Kyoko by his side. "That's right, Sasagawa Kyoko! If you come to my family, I promise you that you'll be looked up as a feared and strong woman! Unlike in the Vongola, you could only always stay weak, living in the lies created by the Neo Vongola Primo and forever and always being only a pretty face of Vongola."

Kyoko stared down at the floor._ Feared… Strong… No longer I'll be needing Tsu-kun… no longer… needing him._

Tsuna stared at his fiancée. "Kyoko… please, don't accept it." He pleaded in a silent tone.

"Tsu-kun… you're an idiot." Kyoko's voice cut through the air, strong and filled with determination. "If it means that I had to sacrifice all my friends for the sake of power, it will be unworthy for me! Tsu-kun… onii-chan… everyone, they make me strong! I love the wonderful family of mine, Vongola. I love my friends and Tsu-kun! I am Sasagawa Kyoko, a part of the Vongola family and I'm the proud and strong fiancée of the Neo Vongola Primo!" she roared out, face reddening in her fury as she turned around and dragged Tsuna along with her.

"Don't ever think of changing my mind, ever again! Because the next time you do, I'll turn you into ashes!" she exclaimed before slamming the oak door hard and leaned against it, panting hard as her heart was beating fastly.

"Kyoko… I knew you would choose us! Thank you, Kyoko!" the brunette said happily as he hold his beloved woman close into his arms, surprising the orange haired girl. She smiled gently at him before wrapping her hands around him.

"You don't have to thank me. The thing is, I'll rather be weak but by your side, instead of being strong without you, Tsu-kun."


End file.
